Pet
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Seth is at his wits ends with the arguing, the loneliness, the jealousy. With two angry masters it's hard to stay out of fights, to be peace-keeper, he's tired of the tug o war going on. So what does he do? Get a new calm sub to help him keep both masters happy. But when he brings home Sarah will it work? Can Dean and Roman get someone to dominate with out losing anyone? ShieldxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So you guys voted and Pet won, not by a landslide still. Second place is 'Watcha Lookin At Trick?' and I will post that story up soon. You can tell my followers are Shielders because those are the fics they voted for the most.**

"Enough! I've had enough of this!" Seth cried, shoving past the two argueing men. "Work this out yourselves because I'm done!"

The door slammed behind the two-toned man, leaving his masters in silence, he stomped down the hallway in the arena, not caring that he would be punished later for his disrespect. It had started with a snide comment from Dean, a jab at Roman's past relationship, and the two Doms had started their daily shouting match. The entire ordeal had escalated quickly, both men tense from the current storylines- expecially Roman, who was nervous about fueding with his cousins the Usos.

The worst part was they expected Seth to be on both their sides, day in and day out these arguements were he had to shuffle between masters and try to play peacekeeper. Seth couldn't help it when he sided with Roman, it was unfair to Dean, but it was the United States champ that usually started this fights, whenever he felt left out or ignored. And when Seth did go to console and talk to Roman he would be punished upon his return, nowadays he just stayed with Roman to avoid Dean.

"Those guys- Ahh!" He shouted, kicking the nearest crate and spooking Staff nearby. The submissive sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, he was tired of this. "Sometimes gotta happen or I'm gonna lose it."

He sat there for awhile, the Shield didn't have a match tonight and had already filmed their promo for the night so he had nowhere to be. With another sigh he began people watching, hoping Dean and Roman didn't come looking for him. Alot of couples passed him, Cody with his Dom Randy, Kane and his Sub Daniel, AJ and her Subs Punk and Dolph. He smiled at Kaitlynn with her newest Sub Jojo, the tiny hyper girl bouncing in place.

"Hey Kaitlynn," He waved, the former champ smiled and pulled her sub to stand beside. "How's Layla?" The British Diva was Kaitlynn's other sub, had her since Natalya turned heel.

"She's feeling alittle under the weather," Kaitlynn gave a sad smile. "But she's feeling better today, especially with Jojo to keep her company while I wrestle."

"Aw well tell her I said 'Hi' please?" Seth smiled at the rookie Sub who was looking around excidedly.

"She'll like that." Kaitlynn turned to her newest sub and gave her a gentle, warning tug on her hand. "Calm down, Baby. What's got you so excited?" The shorter woman turned with wide, happy eyes.

"I wanna go talk to, Sarah. Please?" She made a pouting face.

"Who is Sarah?" Seth could hear the jealousy in Kaitlynn's voice and gave a slight smile.

"She's one of the make-up artist and she's like the perfect sub!" Jojo gasped as if she was surprised Kaitlynn had never heard. "She's really sweet and patient and doesn't mind when I ask her for advice on things. Even the Bella's don't argue as much around her."

"Why do you need to ask her questions? Why can't you ask me or Layla?" Even Jojo could hear the possesive tone in her master's voice, she bowed her head and looked ashamed.

"Well... I get nervous to ask you stuff, I've never had a master before and I guess I just wanted to seem... Mature." The smaller woman shuffled around nervously.

"Aww, Sweety you don't need to do that. I like you how you are." Kaitlynn leaned over and kissed her cheek, Jojo giggled and began bouncing in place again.

"You'd like her Seth, she just got out of a relationship with a mean Dom." Jojo began chattering to the still sitting man. "She's soooo good with the psychos around this place. I don't think I've heard her raise her voice before." Seth's head perked up... Would she be able to help him out?

"Really?"

"Yeah go visit her, she's really nice and it's fun to watch her calm down the angry Divas." Jojo giggled before turning to give Kaitlynn a pleading look. "Can I go with Seth to see Sarah, I need to get my make-up down for the promm anyways."

"Sure but be on your best behavior." The Bi-Colored Dom said sternly, to both of them. "I don't wanna have to hear about you acting crazy."

Both Subs bowed their heads in respect as Kaitlynn left, Jojo shooting Seth a confused look who flushed in embarassment. The walk to the Make-Up area was filled with Jojo chattering happily, Seth content to stay silent and listen to the many stories and ideas Jojo was currently spouting off. It was endearing really and he could see why Kaitlynn had sought the young woman out, she was cute as a button.

"Umm excuse me!" Seth flinched involuntarily at the sound of Vickie's voice. "I was supposed to be in this chair at 6:30 and it is now 6:38!" The two subs peeked into the room, Vickie was currently yelling at a tiny make up artist.

"That's her, the little one." Jojo whispered, pointing to the quiet woman currently getting yelled at.

"That's her?" Seth didn't know what he had expected but seeing this short brunette was not it. She had long hair that fell in long, dark waves, her arms were fairly muscular and she had a round young looking face. Her eyes were dark and half-lidded, like a lazy cat that was just woken up from a nap in the warm sun, it gave her an air of calm and submission.

"My apologies, Mrs. Guerrero. But I misjudged the time it would take to do both of the Bellas." She had a calm, quiet voice, it was soothing to listen to, and Vickie seemed to agree and calm down. Seth noticed the way Nikki -Brie?- Bella didn't even speak up like she normally would, instead she waited calmly for Sarah to continue on her. "If you'll take a seat and let me finish polishing Ms. Brie. I promise I'll have you perfect in time for the show."

"Alright... I'm sorry for yelling." Vickie said, trying to make it seem like she wasn't sorry at all but sat down like she was asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's very stressful the job you have. Alittle yelling is expected here." The make-up artist gave a gentle smile that Vickie returned, before turning back to the still quiet Bella.

"She looks busy but she's good at multi-tasking, I go up and talk to her all the time and she never messes up." Jojo squealed.

"You have alittle girl crush on her don't you?" Seth teased, grin on his face.

"She's so cool!" Jojo let out alittle shriek of excitement. "I want her to be my bff, but Kaitlynn gets nervous when I hang around other subs."

"Why?"

"No idea, I think it's because she thinks I'll randomly decide to be a Dom." Jojo grinned alittle. "But I would never do that, I love Kait and Layla to much. Plus it's alot of work." Seth smiled and nodded along.

"Yeah taking care of someone, don't know how Kaitlynn and AJ can do it." He chuckled, but Jojo was distracted once more, this time by Brie Bella exiting and Vickie taking her seat. The hyper woman took this time to go over and shout a hello to both women.

"Hi guys!" She giggled. "What's up? I was just hanging with Kaitlynn and Layla -Laylay has been really sick lately, I think it's the flu but it's not flu season so I guess it's not that. Do you have any idea what to do for her, she's had a really bad fever and a nasty cough, but thankfully no sneezing. That drives Lay nuts, she hates being dirty, it's bad enough shes getting all sweaty from the fever I don't think she could handle it if she was all snotty and sickly." She continued on but Seth tuned her out long enough to walk up behind her and cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry she... Well. She's... Yeah." He trailed off lamely, staring at the unaffected make-up artist.

"That's alright, it's refreshing to have her around." Sarah said softly, dabbing foundation onto Vickie's cheek. "Sorry about having to make you look older but Hunter insists on it." She gave alittle huff and he figured that was the angriest she ever got in public.

"That's alright," Vickie had a surprisingly sweet voice when she wasn't yelling. "It's the WWE gotta deal with it."

"Tell you what," Sarah smiled wider, Jojo was trying to talk from behind Seth's hand but he wanted to hear Sarah. "I'll do your make-up for tomorrow's photoshoot and I'll make sure it's done properly. Everyone will think you were photoshopped." She gave a wink to the older woman.

Vickie started to respond with a smile, but Jojo had finally had enough of her forced silence and bit down on his hand hard. He lept away from her with a yelp, causing both Sarah and Vickie to jump in surprise. "So this is Seth, he's a good friend of Kaitlynn's, so he's my new friend and now yours!" Jojo cheered and did a little dance in one spot. "I think him and Kaitlynn are friends because they have the same hair."

"Is that so?" Sarah asked in a sweet voice, turning to look at Seth with a coy smile. "So who wore it first?"

"I did of course." He grinned down at her, her response was a giggle and another smile.

"Well Vickie you are done." She smiled sweetly to the woman. "Just put some lipgloss on right before the show and you should be perfect."

"Thanks Sarah." The Cougar smiled and gave a small wave to the Seth and Jojo.

"I've never seen her that relaxed." Seth murmered, Jojo started on a tangent story of how Sarah was like Herbal Tea personified before her phone beeped loudly.

"Oh!" The hyper submissive said after looking at her phone. "Kaitlynn wants me back, Layla just passed out trying to get herself a glass of juice. I gotta get back and help get her to the hospital!" Jojo looked near tears, Seth rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm sure she's fine, probably just got alittle dizzy, don't panic." He tried to sound soothing but after listen to Sarah talk he sounded like a tuna can in a blender.

"Deep breathes, Sweety." Sarah instructed, the hyper sub was now hyperventalating. "You don't wanna work yourself up like this, think of how upset Kaitlynn would be." That did the trick, Jojo jumped out of her trance and thanked them both before sprinting out of the room.

"I hope Layla is okay." Her voice was light, nervous sounding, it tugged at something inside him. Something about this woman, with her compliancy, drew out his dominant side, could draw out the dominance in anyone he figured. No matter how many times he told himself he was submissive to the extremes he still wanted to pin her down and take her roughly, to punish her.

"Sooo," He started slowly, unsure of how to talk with her. "Jojo tells me you're a submissive?" She stopped and glance at him nervously.

"Yeah?" Okay he felt like a creeper for that.

"Are you looking for a new master?"

**A/N So I didn't get to watch Smackdown tonight so if someone could leave a review summing everything up please? Also a huge thank you to Dawnieangel76 for being the tie breaker. I don't know who but someone voted for Watcha looking at trick and then someone else voted for Pet and it was ANOTHER tie and she managed to break it. I'll post the other storiesbased on how many votes they get, when I finish the second or third chapter for Pet I'll post second place and so on and so forth.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm," Sarah blinked taking a step back. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you looking for some new masters?" Seth repeated, slowly as not to scare her.

"I didn't know you were a Dom?" She started and glanced up and down his fram, as if she need to reevalutate him.

"I'm not, I have two loving masters- Dean and Roman." She nodded along. "But they've been fighting each other alot and I can't seem to keep peace but you could." He smiled.

"I don't know, Seth." She was still hesitant and he didn't blame her. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Hell I don't wanna get in trouble." She admitted and he sat a moment thinking.

"They wouldn't hurt you, not if you didn't break a rule, which I doubt you ever will." He said. "And they would be upset with me for a moment but only for yelling and leaving, not for trying to keep everyone happy."

"You yelled at your matsers?" Sarah gaped. "When? Just now? Before you came here with Jojo?"

"Yeah, so you see I'm already in trouble," He smirked despite the statement and she shook her head in disbelief. "So if I bring you back as a present, a peace offering, I would be in less trouble." He was trying to guilt her into going with him.

"I don't know," She repeated. "I don't really know any of you, it'd be a bad idea to jump into a relationship like this again."

"No you don't have to make a final decision now," He chuckled, he should've elaborated first. "Just come with me, meet them, see if you like them and if they like you. Nothing final until you say so."

"Well..."

"Please, I just want them to know I'm at the end of my rope, I can't take anymore of the arguing." He sighed and glanced at her. "Please."

"Alright, I'll meet them." She barely finished before he was hugging her.

Dean was pacing, Roman glaring at the wall, when Seth returned alone. He told Sarah to wait in the hallway so he could talk with them first. Roman was up out of his seat before the door shut, getting in Seth's face. "Where the Hell have you been?" Seth flinched and bowed his head respectively. "Answer me!"

"I sat in the halls for awhile, talked with Kaitlynn and Jojo for alittle whil." He answered honestly, ommiting the last part of his day.

"We were worried sick," Dean hissed, gripping his hair and pulling back sharply. "Get on the bed, you're in trouble."

"Wait!" Both men stared in shock, Seth had never refused punishment before. "I have someone for you to meet, I think she can help."

"Help with what?" Dean sneered slightly.

"With all the fighting and the sleeping in different rooms and punishments that I didn't deserve." He kept his eyes on the floor but both Doms knew he was referring to Dean. Without waiting for a response or even permission he opened the door. Sarah stepped through daintily, keeping her eyes on the floor and half-lidded.

"Who is this?" Dean asked cautiously, he never liked strangers.

"My name is Sarah," Her eyes flicked up briefly to glance at his face. "I'm the make-up artist in charge of the Diva's Division."

"Why are you here?" Roman rumbled, it was an odd sensation in his chest.

"I thought I could help with the problems Seth seemed concerned about." She resistd the urge to say 'sir' at the end, these men practically exuded dominance and she was uncharacteristically shy around them. "He was very upset when he came to me for help."

"And why did he think that _you _could help." Dean growled, Roman didn't miss the way Sarah flinched at the insult.

"I am infamous for dealing with very difficult personalities and making them feel more at ease and less tempermental." She explained shivering slightly in the frigid room, Seth subconciously moved closer to share some of his body heat, Roman noticed this as well.

"Seth, what did you think would come out of this meeting?" Roman asked evenly, a hint of jealousy in his tone, this woman was able to draw out the dominant side from everyone in this room, he didn't want to lose his Sub.

"I just want everyone to be happy, Sir." The smaller man said sadly. "And if that means asking someone new to come into this, then whatever it takes." Dean didn't like it.

"I don't want a new Sub, especially a female." He growled and turned to leave.

"If you don't take it into consideration, I'll leave." Seth called, raising his head in defiance, Sarah's eyes widened at his boldness. "I'm sick of fighting and I just want to lay my head down at night and know that everyone is satisfied."

Dean paused and stared at him, then Sarah and Seth again, slowly he walked over to the two toned man. Roman started to stop him but a slender, pale hand stopped him, Sarah blushed when he looked at her but shook her head for him to remain still. When the auburn man reached his Sub he stood still for a moment, Seth meeting his eyes trying to to cry out and cower in submission. Finally Dean wrapped his arms around the man in a hug, Seth buried his face in his shoulder and Dean rubbing his back.

"Okay, okay." He murmured just loud enough for Roman and Sarah to hear. "I'll try it, just for you." Seth smiled and nuzzled the man's neck.

"I don't get a say in this?" Roman finally spoke up, Seth flinched when he felt Dean tense up and Sarah subconciously pulled her arms tighter around herself.

"Why would you say no?" Dean released the Sub. "Your last Sub was a girl, I knew you'd always want a new one."

"So I'm bi? I can't love Seth and want someone who can keep us all together?" Roman growled and started to continue but stopped when Sarah slowly raised her hand, like a child in class. "What?" He knew he was being mean for no reason but couldn't help it.

"May I say something?" She looked between Dean and Roman, they both sighed and nodded yes. "Dean might be bringing your sexuality and past relationships, because he doesn't know if you'll suddenly change your mind and leave him and Seth for a woman." She chanced a look at Dean to confirm this, he was glaring at the wall.

"Is that true?" Roman asked softly, the silence was his only answer. "You know I love you and Seth, I wpould never leave you- no matter how crazy you drive me." He glanced at Sarah. "And perhaps, she could do us some good." She beamed at the compliment and Seth grinned along with her.

"So she stays?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Sure." Dean sighed and bumped his arm into Roman's, a sign of apology, Roman bumped back, a sign of forgiveness. Seth smiled and wanted to scream with joy, he turned to the young woman.

"You wanna stay?" She seemed hesitant still but looked at Roman's kind eyes and Dean's soft smirk.

"Only until things calm down." She said to the two toned Sub, he smiled and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how is this gonna work out?" Dean asked his fellow Dom, Roman once Seth was out of the room. The two toned Sub had gone with Sarah to help her move her things, insisting she roomed with them. "I'm interested in women."

"Dominating isn't just about sex you know?" Roman sighed, he had only in recent years found out that he enjoyed the company of men as well as women.

"I know but..." The blue eyed man paused. "It seems... Wrong to do that to a women."

"I know how you feel," Roman gave him a comforting smile. "Being raised to believe women are made of glass and will break at any moment makes it tough for Doms, well male Doms, I doubt Kaitlyn ever felt immoral for spanking Jojo." They both laughed.

"Like Kait has it in her to discipline the little thing," Dean shook his head, he had seen how the pair had interacted. "Layla probably gets punished for all the gossip she indulges in but I don't think Jojo actually does anything wrong. Well besides chatter on like a squirrel."

"I don't know man, Kait is a pretty good Dom considering she and Lay only started a couple years ago. Maybe getting a new baby Sub is her way of branching out with new techniques." Roman shrugged, the couple had always intrigued him, so much compromise and care.

"Well all I know is I heard a screaming match between Eva Marie and Jojo the other night, had to seperate them."

"Did you tell Kaitlynn?"

"Uhhh..."

"She's gonna be pissed," Roman sighed. "You know how she gets sometimes."

"Yeah I'll go tell her," Dean sighed, he had always been nervous around the female Domme, especially discussing her Subs. "But seriously I don't know if I can handle her."

"You say that like she is a rebelious Switch." Roman tried to joke, hoping he hadn't insulted his boyfriend, this was the first conversation in months that hadn't turned to a screaming match.

"No not at all." Dean chuckled, he had to admit, the slender woman had drawn out his possesive, dominating side. "But she's only staying until we work out all the problems, we shouldn't get attached."

"I'm sure we could convice her to stay, stranger relationships have happened." Roman placed a hand on the paler man's shoulder. "Remember Jay, Chris, and Adam all shared Zack?"

"That was bizarre, but they seemed happy." Dean admitted, he stood and started to leave. "I'm going to Kait's to talk, I'll be home in either five minutes or never. Depends on wether Kait wants to kick me out or kill me." He laughed and opened the door.

"If you die can I bring cake to your funeral?!" Roman called after him playfully, the only response he got was an extended middle finger.

"So wanna tell me why I'm just now learning about this?" Kaitlynn asked both her Subs and the awkwardly standing Dean in a calm voice.

"I forgot," Dean offered, he hoped she would take the anger out on him instead of sweet Jojo, the young woman had always been so nice to him. "I should've told you and I guess Jojo assumed I would tell you and when I didn't just forgot too."

"Is that true?" Jojo flinched but kept quiet out of fear. "Answer me, Child!"

"No," She said so softly. "I didn't want to worry you, it was during your fued with AJ and you had so much on your mind."

"Aw Sweety, I told you," Kaitlynn cooed in a softer voice. "I'll always had time for you, don't ever think I don't want to protect you." Jojo nodded silently but looked about ready to cry. "Come here." Kaitlynn sat down on the bed a sickly Layla occupied, patting the spot next to her.

Jojo immidiatelty snuggled into the woman's side, Layla smiled at the pair before looking up at Dean. "So Dear how are you and the fella's?"

"Not so good recently," Dean admitted and the women gave him an empathetic look. "Seth literally just introduced us to a Sub that's supposed to help us all learn to live togther."

"Really? Is it Evan, wait no he and the Russian are together." Jojo babbled slightly.

"It's a make up artist named Sarah." He couldn't continue, cut off by Jojo's happy scream.

"Oh My God! That's why he was so curious about her when we were watching her work on Vickie!" She smiled. "I'm so glad she finally found someone, you guys are so nice and her last master went over the line, it will do her some good with y'all." She clapped and Layla set a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Love." The British Sub said, nose still stuffed.

"She's not really our Sub, she's just I don't know, uh consuoling?" Dean tried to explain. "I'm not Bi."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jojo asked and Kaitlynn sighed, the young woman was still fairly naive.

"Jo sometimes Dom's have a certain preference, you know some like just men or just women." She explained gently.

"But I thought that was just for sex? I thought being a Dom was about care and submission and proper punishment too?" She looked between the three. "Isn't her personality enough?"

"Well..." Dean didn't know how to answer, in truth Jojo was right but he still felt off about the whole situation.

"Jojo stop pestering him," Kait said in a firm tone. "He doesn't have to answer your questions." Jojo deflated.

"It's alright, Kait. She's just looking out for her friend." Dean smiled gently at the curly haired Sub. "I'll think about what you said." Jojo beamed as he left, though he knew she would likely be punished lightly. Not because she did anything wrong really but because Kait needed to reassert that she was in charge and not Dean.

Seth was cooking when Dean returned, Sarah perched near him, helping to stir something that was boiling on the stove. Roman was lounging at the bar, reading an article about his cousins the Uso's. The scene was almost... Comforting to him. Encouraged to be pleasant, he smiled lightly at Roman and gave Seth a kiss on the cheek, the younger man giggling. With only a moments hesitation Dean pressed a swift kiss to the top of Sarah's head, not having difficulty looming over the shorter Sub.

She flinched, shoulders tense and everyone paused, Dean fearing he had done something wrong. Quickly trying to cover up her slip she blushed and gave him a soft apology, stating she had not been focused at the moment. Dean didn't believe her but let the issue go, Roman right there with him. "So what did you do before joing WWE?" The elder man asked smoothly, eyes probing at her expression.

"Not much really, worked at small time boutiques but I didn't get much leeway." She still seemed kind of tense but smiled at the man, eyes resting on his neck and chest instead of meeting his eyes. Who ever had trained her before had taught her well, she had only looked Seth in the face, never either of the Doms.

"Really? Family needed you at home?" His tone sounded light, watching carefully as she moved the soup she had been making to the side to cool lightly, Seth was almost done with the fired plantains.

"Um no Sir I've been on my own without them for several years," She answered, voice distant as she spooned the liquid into bowls. "I had a high maintence Dom." A slight hitch in her voice told him she was uncormfortable, but she had been honest no doubt.

"I know that feeling," He smirked and Dean shot him a warning look to stop interrogating her. "So what kind of soup is this?" The subject changed easily as Seth slid the bowls onto the table a smile on his face, he and Sarah waited patiently for the Doms to eat and finish before taking their share.

"Spanish soup," Seth grinned. "My mom used to make it all the time, it's the best food for winter and fall." It was good and both Doms finished quickly, Sarah serving their second helping before setting a bowl for Seth and herself.

"She's well trained." Roman said, Sarah and Seth in the other room watching TV, Dean had pulled the older man in to question him.

"She's been hurt." Dean replied. "I don't think she was trained right, she seems almost- terrified of us."

"She agreed to stay for alittle while and she gets along well with Sethie." Roman shrugged. "But you might be right, maybe tomorrow we can all do something together. Get her use to us."

"Hmmm sounds good," Dean agreed. "Maybe we could go to the zoo? Seth has been dropping hints he wanted to go there."

"Such alittle brat," Roman chuckled lowly. "Should give him a spanking."

"Tomorrow," Dean laughed, kissing his boyfriend quickly with a smirk, groaning when the elder man's hand slid over his back to his ass.

"Don't make a sound," He teased into the blondes ear, pulling him close.

** A/N Yeah I'm just gonna leave it there ;) yes I know I'm a bitch, but you should review and favorite anyways.**


End file.
